Kojirō Sasaki/Movesets
All the movesets for Kojirō Sasaki in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors 2: Empires : : Kojirō swings his sword back then delivers a powerful diagonal slash. : , : An upward slash that launches the enemy up. : , , : Kojirō swings his sword back then delivers a powerful downward slash. : , , , : A shockwave that knocks enemies away. : , , , , : Jumps in the air making multiple tornadoes circle Kojirō. : , , , , , : Grabs the handle, and back of the sword and drives it forward in a charge. : , , , , , , : A grab attack that impales the enemy, Kojirō then throws them forward, dashes up to them before they hit the floor and slashes them. : , , , , , , , : Kojirō holds his sword to the left then jumps forward and spins around hitting enemies in a 360 area with great range. : : Kojirō does slow upward slashes while advancing on the enemy. :R1 + : Braces himself then quickly dashes through the enemies with a slash to the right. :R1 + : Whistles for his horse. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : , , , , , , , , , , , : An outward flicking slash, inward cut that causes him to turn his back, two turning two-handed slashes to the right, one-handed swing to upper left, swing to the horizontal right, then to the left, then four fencing stabs (that shoot out energy darts) with a finishing two-handed slash to the right. : , : A midair inward slash to his left diagonal at the ground. : , : Falls down with his nodachi in an upright planting fashion, causing a quake to hit downed foes with. : Dashing : The only non-charge attack to involve his broadsword(s). Steps/advances forward while sliding to a brake where he gestures his free left-hand to summon a broadsword forward and downward to knockback his foe(s), similar to his C1. : R1 + : Kojirō charges for a moment and performs his Tsubame Gaeshi (Swallow Return) in its base form. He does an unblockable upward cut from a quick downward swing. :R1 + : Using a bit of Musou, Kojirō prepares to take a step back as he gestures with his blade outward to the right, temporarily making himself invisible. If he attacks, the effect will wear off but his attack will be stronger. :Personal Skill : (Intimidation) Shockwave produced when entering special stance. Mounted Moveset : , : Swings a broadsword straight down. : , , : Swings a broadsword forward at a downward at an angle. : , , , : Sends two broadswords flying directly in front of him. : , , , , , , , : Multiple stabs to his right. ;Warriors Orochi 2 Loses his C9 and Level 3 Musou. Gains a C5-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. : , , , , R1: A variation of his Tsubame Gaeshi. Spins his broadswords in front of him in a manner similar to two windmills next to each other (along with ripples from his C7 flashing on his blades), grinding his foes in between. Launches foes upward. :R1 (Counter): All in one quick move, Kojirō rears back to summon his broadswords as they spin like a windmill to knockback foes in a similar manner to a shield or barrier of sorts. :Triple Attack 1: Conjures gusts of air by telekinetically hurling both swords in a cross formation. :Triple Attack 2: Summons swords that spin around rapidly, creating a tornado in the process. :Triple Attack 3: Sends out a long current of air via slash. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Power. Loses the ability to critically hit and gains a new Type Action. : , , , , , , , : Same as before, only the first part has a differently-rendered field that can generate multiple hits. : : Same as before, only the startup graphics are changed to be a Mystic-style Musou Attack. :R1: Creates a large projection of his nodachi as he rears back during a delay before doing a large two-handed slash to the left, which knocks back with a crashing effect. The very first portion where he draws back his sword has a small hitbox, and by that proxy can activate specific weapon attributes. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends down one of his broadswords spinning to the ground with an inward left-hand wave (which forms a bladed wind-ring that sucks in enemies), followed by cutting wave via a two-handed left slash to slash away at any gathered enemies. Another possible form of his Tsubame Gaeshi via the back-and-forth swinging motion. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Moveset returns with some changes. : , , , , , , : Same as before, except Kojirō lifts his target up with telekinesis and the slash ripples are more detailed (and the target can now recover from it but cannot escape due to being trapped). Hits multiple times throughout its animation and can suck in other nearby targets through said hits. No longer drains health from the target, and can be somersault-recovered at the right time to avoid the finishing portion. : , , , , , , , : Same as before, only he instead conjures multiple red and black swords to orbit above and around the area on the first portion. : , , , , , , , , : Same as his Xtreme Legends' C9 in all other aspects, but no longer has the invisibility; also dashes forward a smaller distance than before and sets off a small blue shockwave similar to the series' Musou Attack finishers. : , , , , , , , , , , , : Stabbing portions for the 8th-to-11th inputs now have multi-stab effects for each attack. :R1: Same as his R1 + , only it now works only against attacks as a counter/reversal and Kojirō remains stationary. : : Finisher changes to him gesturing his free hand forward to summon five glowing red and black demonic swords that float about in front of him a bit, before spiraling forward to slash at his opponents done from Kojirō gesturing with his nodachi in a one-handed slash to the left. :*The quote for the finisher is oddly cut-off due to a programming error, as the full version is meant to be "Sleep beautifully!" (綺麗に眠って！, Kirei ni nemutte!) :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Summons two broadswords that stand straight up, and then begin spinning around his body while damaging opponents. This generates a black and red aura under him that spreads out a great distance, forming a red and black pool of energy under him and his enemies, continuously dealing damage. He then holds his hand up into the air, the two broad swords shoot straight up into the sky, this action summoning countless black and red energy swords to follow the two broadswords, continuing to damage enemies while also sending them flying. Hyper Moveset : : Slides forward quickly as he does gestures with his free hand to reap with his broadswords interchangeably. The first input starts with him swinging to the right first. : , : A back-and-forth cutting variation of his Tsubame Gaeshi. Slashes to the left downward and instantly upward along the same diagonal path with double two-handed slashes. The second slash causes multiple slash-ripples to appear. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Swings inward his left hand for a gesture to call his broadswords into a windmill, then shoots them straight forward into a more wild slashing formation with a small dash forward while gesturing his hand again. : , , , : Same as his Hyper S2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper S3. : , , , , , : Leaps up high to slam a broadsword to the ground from midair. The impact then causes seven red and black swords to form into a spiral low to the ground (much like his new C9), blasting back any targets with crashing knockback. : , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack string with a forward palming gesture of sending a spiraling vortex of both his broadswords forward. Fighting Style Samurai Warriors His Empires moveset combines elements from Mitsuhide, Ranmaru, and Kenshin's movesets. His chain is based on Kenshin save for the last 4 hits which are Mitushide. Of his charges, his C1 is borrowed from Nagamasa Azai's C1 and uses Sakon Shima's C3 as his C3. His C2, C4, C6, and Musou are all Kenshin's moves while his C5, C7, and C8 are all Mitsuhide's. His R1+ and his ending stance after finishing his Musou attack are like Ranmaru's. His moveset is flexible and rather plain with few really flashy moves, but useful in many situations, as most of his attacks hits large groups, but also tend to break defense, making them good against general and crowd alike. C4, C5, and C8 hit large areas in a 360 degree area making them ideal in dealing with crowds quickly. As for generals all three of his last charges break guards, with the last two even damaging blocking generals. C7 is a grab attack with a small area, but as it is a grab a guard is useless if it connects, and C8 is an attack that breaks guard on impact and hits twice, so if a general guards, his block will be broken in the first swing, and he'll be open for the second. Another note is his R1 + does a lot of damage to its target (about twice that of an average charge attack), which means while it is easily guarded against it is also recommended for generals As far as what works best with Kojirō, Ice is one recommended element for the fact that it doubles the damage of his special making it very potent, doing 4 times the damage of what Kojiro's Charge attacks would do. Another recommended element is the death element, as some of his charges hits large crowds it kills a large portion of them. Everything else on a weapon boils down to personal preference. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Kojirō's fighting style differs in regards to which of his two weapons he is using; his nodachi or his two magic broadswords that can appear in place of his nodachi and sending in the air by distance control. When using his nodachi (mostly in his regular attacks) he attacks with reasonably wide sweeps and very precise attacks, this gives him an overall good range but makes it hard to hit with some of his attacks, particularly when he is using thrust attacks. When using his magic broadswords (only in charge attacks) his range becomes exceptional, hitting both far out in front of him and far around him. His nodachi attacks could be compared to fencing as he does a lot of thrusting attacks with it from a standing refined position, but typically he uses it like how any other sword-user uses their swords. His broadswords cannot really be compared to a fighting style as he never actually wields them; they appear trans-dimensionally and he simply moves his hand to move them, as if he is directing them with his hands. He also has multiple forms of his signature Tsubame Gaeshi technique personally created by himself, which is a clear nod to several inconsistent depictions of the technique in other media. Some versions of the attack involve either his nodachi or his broadswords alike. Overall, Kojirō is very versatile due to his two weapons but his precise attacks can make him difficult to master, however, as this only applies to a few of his moves he is a great crowd clearer and suitable for most players. The Ice element does wonders to keep enemies in place for him to rack up damage a la area-of-effect style, and his Musou and charge attacks enable him to fight at almost any range. However, weaknesses of his are apparent. Some of his attacks tend to animate not as quickly, and sometimes come out slow or recover too slow. He also has weak durability, as well as the need to properly space with his broadsword-based moves as they are disjointed from Kojirō's position himself in various ways. For example, his C5 lacks in horizontal coverage, and his C6 is a single-target grab attack. In the 4th title, Kojirō remains much the same with his Xtreme Legends incarnation, and his Hyper Moveset makes it even better for him to clear crowds as usual. His potential has not dimmed down one bit, but his new Ultimate Musou Attack is more area-of-effect focused at times. However, his C7 no longer drains health, nor does it count as a true "grab" attack (it's still unblockable however) and the airborne state it puts targets in normally would halve its damage as usual. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Kojirō makes an appearance with his Xtreme Legends style moveset. He is largely the same, but relies even heavier on his charge attacks. His new special attack is not too useful, so Kojirō has a chance to use his Musou often which is still as powerful as in Xtreme Legends. In his weapons however Range is worthless, as with Oichi, Kojirō's attacks aren't considered within the length of his weapon, and so none is added to his charge attacks. Ice is debatable to add, as some players like the improvement it brings to Kojirō. However, due to some unfavorable usage of Kojirō's Critical Hit with him being a Technique character, prefer to add the Air attribute instead to make his charge attacks more rewarding. He also doesn't have much with his C5-EX-SP Type Action (especially with it being an awkward variation of his Tsubame Gaeshi), seeing in that it has a bit of a high musou cost and the damage isn't much worth it. In the 3rd title, Kojirō still plays the same, though his new special attack enables him to clear crowds well, albeit being slow. He's been brought up to most if not several characters' levels and vice versa, making him a solid choice as before, but not as powerful as in the past. His new R1 special is also much slower than is original one, but it works great with more range and gives good breathing room. Also due to some new abilities that involve thrift consumption of the Musou gauge, Kojirō is also one of the few Samurai Warriors characters who can abuse his Musou Attack with even more impunity. Also, due to his C7 which can heal him, life-draining skills are not overly recommended on him, but are a decent bonus instead. Category:Movesets